


Miss Boots

by CrimsonFoxx443



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFoxx443/pseuds/CrimsonFoxx443
Summary: Link has been living a peaceful life in Hateno since the events of BotW, but all of that goes away when he comes down from the mountains one day to hear about a man looking for a Miss Boots.





	Miss Boots

"Oh, Link. You're back already?" The woman who always stands near the cooking pot said.

Link smiled at her and nodded.

"There's a strange guy in town. He keeps asking about someone he calls Miss Boots. Would you mind checking it out for us?" The woman said.

Link froze. "Sure. Is there anything else you can tell me about him or Miss Boots. It might help."

"Seldon was talking to him earlier. He might be more helpful than me."

Link nodded and ran to find the tour guide.

"Oh, Link! I see your back from the mountains."

"Can you tell me anything about that guy asking around for a Miss Boots?"

"Sure! His name is Bozai. He has dark hair and was wearing glasses. As for Miss Boots. . . with the way he described her, I think she'd look like you." Link ran off before he could hear the rest of what seldon had to say. "Is it a her? That man kept saying he, but he was calling him Miss Boots." He shrugged and decided Link would get to the bottom of it.

Link continued to ask around until the only people in town he had yet to ask were Bolson and Hudson. He didn't really know if they would have seen anything since they spent all day around his cooking pot, but it couldn't hurt to ask.

Link started over the bridge and heard laughter. There wasn't anything off about that. What was off was the third voice he heard laughing with Bolson and Karson.

"So, after I gave Miss Boots the Sand boots, he comes back and goes, 'I want the Snow Boo- Miss Boots!"

"Well, Karson, I think we have some business in Tarrey town to take care of. Be ready to head out in the morning." Bolson winked at Link as him and Karson headed towards the bridge.

"What are you doing here?" Link hissed as soon as they were alone.

"I came to see you, Miss Boots! When I found out that you were a man, I realized that there was a small chance that that was the reason you rejected me. I came all the way here to ask you again: will you go out with me?" Bozai declared.

"How did you find out?" Link asked him instead of answering his question.

Bozai's face flushed. "I waited outside of Gerudo town for weeks hoping to even catch a glimpse of you! I would sit in my tent everyday, barefoot and infatuated with the person who took my boots. I suppose the guards must have not wanted me there because one day, a very intimidating vai approached me and asked me what purpose I had for being there. I told her all about you and how you stole my heart only to stomp on it with the same boots I gave you. She laughed at me. Then she told me that the chief had ordered her to make me leave. She said she'd rather not force me to leave and then told me to look in Hateno village for my Mister Boots." Bozai smiled slightly. "I didn't really get what she meant at first, but I headed to the Kara Kara Bazaar to stock up on supplies, and I met someone dressed in an outfit similar to yours. The wind blew up his veil and I saw his beard. Then I got what the Vai meant about Mister Boots, but I still had to come and find you!"

Link's eyes narrowed. "So this is Riju and Buliara's fault. Fine. You still like me after knowing I'm a guy? Did you also know that I'm the so called 'Hero of Hyrule?' The princess can call me away at a moments notice to go and fight or train new knights. I'm not home often and when I am, I'm usually so tired that I just want to pass out. I have nightmares about falling off cliffs or calamity Ganon or whatever else decides it wants to mess with me! I liked dressing up in Vai's clothing because it let me be someone else for a little while. I hate my title and my destiny, but I know that ignoring it isn't possible, so I try to be the best at it, even if that means just hurting myself and anyone who cares about me in the end! Do you still like me?" Link had a desperate and frustrated look on his face.

"Miss Boots. . . I wish I could say I don't care about all of that, but" Link let out a resigned sigh. "I do care. I didn't know about you being the hero, but that doesn't change my feelings. Neither does you trying to push me away." A relieved look flashed on Links face, but only for a second. "You've been through so much. I wish I could help you realise that you don't have to be someone else. You're so great the way you are. What did I tell you before? This whole episode has endeared you even more to me! I meant that then, and I mean it now." Bozai was staring at Link with a hopeful look on his face.

Link stayed silent.

"Please, Miss Boots. . ."

"Link." The hylian corrected quietly.

"Link, please reconsider and go on a date with me!" Bozai pleaded.

"One date. Right now. You can cook me dinner, and we'll eat inside."

"That sounds great, but I'll have to run to the store. I only have a few things with me."

"I have some stuff." Link pulled out his Sheikah slate and started pulling ingredients out. Bozai's eyes widened in shock.

"It looks like you have everything for curry rice? Is that okay with you?"

"I'm not picky."

Bozai frowned. "Okay." He grabbed the ingredients and went over to the cooking pot.

Link put the other ingredients back into his slate and leaned against his house to watch Bozai cook.

"How spicy would you like it?" Bozai held up the bottle of goron spice.

Link couldn't hold off the small smile. "I was in the cold mountains all morning."

"Spicy, then?" Bozai started to add the spice to the curry.

The meal was finished soon after that. Link grabbed a bowl from inside for Bozai to ladle the curry into.

They sat down at the table and Bozai spooned out some of the curry onto two plates.

Link took the first bite and smiled. "This is good."

"You seem surprised."

"The last time I had food this good was over a hundred years ago. I've had to cook most of my own meals since I woke up."

"Well, if you agree to be my boyfriend, I'll cook every one of your meals for you."

"Why do you want me so bad?"

"Ah-" Bozai rubbed the back of his neck. "You're so stubborn, not to mention greedy. Then you have that sassy, bordering rude, personality, and your need to help others outweighs taking care of yourself to the point that you run yourself into the grou-"

Link's gaze hardened. "This just sounds like your pointing out my biggest flaws."

Bozai smiled. "I wasn't finished. You're so strong, physically of course, but it's more than that. Your strength is your courage and how you carried the burden of being the hero all by yourself. It's your compassion."

"You're calling me compassionate now? I made you give me your boots."

"I wouldn't say you made me. You're easily the most beautiful person I've ever met. I wanted to give you an excuse to keep talking to me." Bozai nervously rubbed his hands together before eating some curry to distract himself.

"You're a strange man." Link said after a long moment of silence.

"I hear that a lot."

They ate quietly after that, Link not attempting to make conversation and Bozai not knowing where to start.

"I'm going to be gone for a few days." Link said after their plates were emptied.

"I see. I'll stay at the inn and wait for your return." Bozai replied cautiously.

Link nodded before quickly changing using his Sheikah slate.

"Your Vai outfit?"

"Yes. I'll be back soon." Link teleported.

The hylian walked into Gerudo town with no resistance. Link stopped at a couple stalls on the way, stocking up on some hearty durians and arrows out of habit before continuing up the steps to see Riju and Buliara.

"Oh! Link, what a surprise." Riju grinned.

"Why did you tell him where I live?"

Buliara smirked. "You wouldn't rather know why I told him you're a voe?"

"I want to know both." Link's eyes narrowed.

"Look, Link, that guy waited outside of the town for months wanting to see you. He made countless trips to the bazaar, _barefoot,_ to stock up on supplies. He clearly loves you. I think Buliara did you a favor." Riju said.

"It was a favor to tell him everything but my name and who I am? He went to Hateno looking for a 'Miss Boots'!"

"He calls you Miss Boots?" Riju laughed.

"The voe did tell me some story about how the Vai he is in love with stole his heart and his boots and then stomped on his heart with his own boots." Buliara said.

"They help me walk on the sand." Link looked down at the sand boots he had on.

"Look, you clearly like him back. Why don't you just tell him?" Riju asked.

"What about Mipha? I can't just forget about her." Link said.

"The champion? I figured you'd be more worried about the Princess." Buliara said.

"Mipha and I were together, or, at least, I think we were."

"You can't even remember her?" Riju had an indignant look on her face

"I do, some."

"Why don't you speak to some of the Zora's? See how they think Mipha would feel about you moving on. Lady Zelda knew her, too, right?" Buliara said.

Suddenly, Link was teleporting. He ran up the steps from the shrine in the Zora's domain to see Sidon standing in front of Mipha's statue. The children who usually play around it weren't there. It was too late for them to be up.

"Ah, Link! It's been some time, my friend!" Sidon flashed his signature smile.

"Sidon. . . I have something personal to ask you."

The Zora made a worried face. "Go ahead, my friend. I'll help you if I can."

"Do you know if Mipha and I were in a relationship?" Link blurted out.

"Oh!" Sidon said in shock. "So, you still don't remember?"

"I remember bits and pieces. More is coming back everyday."

"Mipha loved you dearly, but I don't believe you returned those feelings. She made your tunic for you, not out of a declaration, but out of a selfless desire to see you protected. May I ask what this is about?"

"Thank you, Sidon. You are a great friend. I had to know before I could even think of entering a relationship."

"So you have a suitor?" Sidon sent him a playfully teasing look.

"Yes." Link answered quietly. "I was worried, at first, but I'm starting to think he actually likes me. Thank you again, Sidon. I promise to visit soon."

"Bring this man, too. I wish to meet the person who had captured your heart!"

Link blushed brightly as he teleported away.

Link materialized back in Hateno. He had said a couple days, but for now he just wanted to sleep in his own bed. The walk to his house was easy. From the look of things, Bozai had cleaned up after dinner and left. Link smiled slightly before going up the steps and collapsing into bed.

Link slept easy that night. It was his most peaceful sleep since his journey's end.

The hero found various things to do the next day to put off seeing Bozai. He knew what he planned on telling the other man, but he couldn't bring himself to go find him.

It finally approached the evening and Link decided he couldn't keep putting it off so he went down to the village.

"Miss Boots?" Seldon said with amusement when he saw Link. Link immediately glared at him. The entire town seemed to be gossipping about him and Bozai. "He's near the rice field."

Link huffed but started off in that direction.

"Miss Boots! I thought you said you'd be gone for a couple of days, not that I'm not happy to see you." Bozai said.

"I came back early. What I needed to do took less time than I thought."

Bozai hummed in acknowledgement. "Well, if you're not busy, would you consider another date?"

"You really are as persistent as a tick."

"Do you mean that in a good way?" Bozai asked.

"Yeah, I think I do."

"So, is that a yes to the date?"

Link nodded.

"What about being my boyfriend?"

Link smirked. "I'll consider it. . . If you keep cooking for me."

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Boots."


End file.
